


Lovers

by zeroriro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LAURA ILYSM I MISS U, Love at First Sight, One-Shot, Post-Break Up, also g7 bc ya girl a birdie too, cheesy boyfriends, i like gin so uwu, i love jaehyungparkian, jae cheated tho OopS, kinda heccin short sorry bb, past mark/jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: Jaebri's domestic life ft. how they metLAURA I LOVE YOU BB I MISS Ualso bb if u see this im sorry for dissapointin u with such a short story :(((((((((((





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/gifts).



“You're cheesy.”,  
Younghyun huffs at Jaehyung as he chews on his instant ramen, who's holding out a sunflower to the younger across the table.  
“You literally sent me a bouquet of red roses to my office today and you call me cheesy?”,  
Jaehyung raises a brow, standing up and tucking the flower in Younghyun's hair and steals a sip of the younger’s gin.

“Yeah. But thanks babe.”,  
The younger of the two smiles warmly, cheeks pink and voice soft.  
“Love you too.”,  
Jaehyung replies, voice equally fond as he leans in for a kiss and Younghyun laughs, endearing and loud before planting a wet kiss on the lips.

“Ew. You smell like ramen.”,  
Jaehyung fakes his annoyance, lips turning up ever so slightly.  
Younghyun only rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, slurping another spoonful of ramen loudly.

“Happy anniversary you frat boy.”,  
Younghyun laughs out as Jaehyung pouts cutely.  
“Happy anniversary to you too, gin stealer.”,  
Jaehyung retorts cheekily, allowing Younghyun to peck his lips. 

 

Loud frat parties celebrating their last year of university, the day after finals with seniors crying in joy, red plastic cups in hands.  
Jaehyung sits on the couch quietly, embracing this news properly as he happily sips on the cheap vodka.

He feels slightly awkward since there’s couples near him making out, a reminder that it’s his fault for breaking up with the only person that tolerates him the best last year.  
It was messy, Mark had ended up crying and cursing at him, he takes in the curses since it is his fault that he slept with some girl from freshman year.

Jaehyung doesn’t think that he’ll be able to get someone so tolerate as Mark anymore and his vodka feels bitter suddenly.  
Standing up, he slithers through the crowd to the kitchen to get more liquor, greeting people here and there his way there.

He does see Mark in the crowd, happily dancing with his circle of friends and Jaehyung couldn’t help but to feel salty when he sees the loud sophomore Jackson wrapping an arm around his ex.  
Jaehyung knows, he has no right to feel salty about this but he couldn’t help it, Mark moved on so well yet all Jaehyung did is fuck around the last semester and bury his nose in books.

Turning his away, he focuses on getting liquor in the kitchen as he move past sweaty bodies.  
The kitchen is empty, except for a boy with bleached hair, roots slightly visible on his tiptoe trying to put back a half empty gin bottle suspiciously.

“Hey.”,  
Jaehyung starts, his cup empty and slightly wet from his sweat.  
The said boy turns around and his eyes widen, the both of their heart thumping.

Ah, Jaehyung thinks, he’s handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> curiouscat, twitter- (@)double_the_zero  
> tumblr- (@)zeroriro


End file.
